Connectors that are used in a remote harsh environment where they may be subjected to shock and a corrosive and abrasive environment, may have their contact mating front ends damaged. Each connector typically has many contacts that are each securely fastened to the connector insulator, as where the rear ends of the contacts are connected to the wires of a cable that extends rearwardly of the connector. It would be desirable if the mating front ends of the contacts could be replaced in the field without disturbing the rear ends of the contacts.